Midnight In Manhattan
by newyork13
Summary: Before he went to Fulugia, before he becomes a marine, he was just an NYPD cop. He was a cop who didn't know how to be a cop yet, a cop who was about to find someone who said he had what it took to one.


**I've uploaded this before, but I deleted the story so I thought I'd upload it again because I really love it. **

**Full disclosure I don't own Blue Blood; the amazing show and it's rights belong to CBS. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Reagan, hurry up! You may be the Commissioner's grandson, but that doesn't mean you can slack off!" Sargent Ortega called through the locker room of the eight precinct.<p>

"Sarge I've told you before, he's not the commissioner!" Danny shouted back.

"Either way he's up on floor fourteen isn't he, so Reagan hurry up now!" Ortega replied.

Danny grabbed his gun and slid it into its holster, grabbed his winter coat and his hat and rushed to join Ortega.

"I'm sorry Sarge" Danny said softly.

"Never say you're sorry Reagan, it's a sign of weakness we've gone over this" Ortega shook his head, training a Reagan was harder than it had looked. They were good cops, but for Danny it didn't come naturally, Ortega knew Danny had a lot to learn and he had to teach it all to him.

"So –" Danny began.

"Reagan don't" Ortega reminded him and Danny stopped mid-sentence.

"So Sarge where, are we going?" Danny asked.

"Saint Victors Hospital, the Lieutenant want's a second statement from the shooting victim."

Danny hated Hospitals and the Sarge knew this.

* * *

><p>"Why the emergency department Sarge?" Danny complained.<p>

"Trying to toughen you up Reagan, you need a thick skin to do this job. A think skin that you don't happen to have yet, this is one of the best ways to develop one. Now come on" Ortega ushered Danny towards the doors of the Emergency department and Danny reluctantly followed. Danny looked at his watch; it ticked to eleven fifty five pm. If there was one thing Danny hated more than Hospitals it was working the night shift.

* * *

><p><em>"Sam Heavan's, three vehicle crash, trapped between steering wheel and second car. Open leg fracture on his left leg. Semi-conscious on arrival to scene and on route to hospital he lost consciousness. Suspected skull fracture or occipital fracture" The EMT informed the hospital response team.<em>

_"Okay get him in to resus and phone Neuro and Ortho and get their doctors down here!"_

_"Are there any more victims on their way?" Linda asked a paramedic_

_"Three more on route, two drivers and a passenger" the EMT replied and as he spoke a second victim was wheeled in a wheelchair into the emergency department._

_"Look dude I said I was going to be sick!" the victim slurred over his words talking to the EMT._

_"Get him into cubical five and get him a bed pan" As Linda spoke the patient vomited all over himself and the hospital floor, "Right I need a porter!"_

* * *

><p>Danny watched as the drama occurred around him and he was starting to feel sick himself and wasn't watching where he was going.<p>

"Reagan watc- Too late" Ortega sighed as Danny fell chest first in the vomit after slipping in it.

"Great! Just fantastic!" Danny replied frustrated as he sat up.

"Reagan get yourself cleaned up and back to the precinct for a clean uniform. I'll meet you back there in an hour and we'll head down to Times Square" Ortega instructed Danny.

"Right Sarge" Danny sighed, frustrated at Ortega and his own clumsiness.

Ortega didn't say another word and left Danny in the middle of the emergency department covered in vomit.

* * *

><p>"Need a hand Officer?" A gentle voice asked.<p>

Danny turned and came face to face with a young nurse with blond hair tied back in a bun and bright blue eyes.

"No the Sarge I'm sure would rather if I went back to the precinct looking like this. He'd say it builds character and a thick skin."

"Well I'm sure you need a thick skin to be a cop, and you just fell in vomit and took it better than others, I'm sure you have that thick skin" the nurse laughed.

"How's that?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Most grown men vomit" she tried to contain her own laughter, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you Nurse" Danny smiled.

"It's Linda by the way, Linda O'Sullivan."

"I'm Danny. Danny Reagan."

"Nice to meet you Danny."

The Clock on the wall ticked over, it was Midnight in Manhattan.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

_**K.x**_


End file.
